


Sparks

by Anakin133



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: “You should.”“I know I should hate you. I’m told that every day of my life. But here’s the thing: I don’t really care.”After the fire, TJ Kippen is forced to move in with his parent’s rich psychiatrists, as they are the only ones who have the resources and willingness to take him in. There’s just one problem: Their son.Cyrus Goodman was the high school’s popular, rich, arrogant jerk who couldn’t care less about anything that isn’t himself. But, as TJ moves into his home to the room next door, will he learn to trust the newly-introverted, polite athlete?





	1. Chapter 1

• TJ's POV •

I watched in horror as my home burned. I was the first to get out, and I waited impatiently for the firemen to bring my parents and sister out. Our home was modest; summer light-blue outside walls and a brown roof. Wild flowers scattered across the spring lawn, winding down the path leading to the public sidewalk in our quaint community. Now it was all in flames.

My parents had been having emotional problems, ever since my sister's rapid health deterioration. They'd been going to a very helpful pair of psychiatrists, and made me go once. The couple was nice, but too organized and sophisticated for my taste. I wasn't used to people like that.

Tears flooded my eyes as the firemen, covered in black soot, come out of the house. Alone.

My family was gone.

~

"I don't understand, why am I here?" I asked as I stared in awe at the massive property in the country. The mansion was set back behind a circular drive-way that had a fountain in the center, and it was white with rising columns higher than I could see in the midday spring Sun. It was beautiful, yet overwhelming. It wasn't anything like home.

"The Goodmans were kind enough to bring you into their home for a time until you're old enough to live on your own. You'll be living here now, since you have no immediate family left." The driver's last words stung slightly, although I knew he meant no ill-intent. It had been a day since the fire. I could only stay in the makeshift-bedroom from the police's normal jail cell overnight. On top of everything, I felt bad to have to walk into the pristine, extravagant house in my slightly-burnt T-shirt and ash-covered jeans. It didn't seem respectful to the Goodmans.

I was always able to keep my emotions in check more so than others - my family often joked because I would always be the cool-headed, balanced one in the rare, heated situations. I felt as though I should have been more distraught and broken over the loss. But instead, I just felt numb. It hadn't hit me yet, although I suspect that was partially because I was never close to my family. My parents were close with my sister, but I'd often be the in the shadows. The son they forgot or left behind. Not intentionally, of course. I know my parents loved me. I just didn't exactly make it easy for them to have something to remember.

"Oh." I foggily got out of the car, physically there but my mind blank and lost in a void hiding from everything that I hadn't fully realized yet. Silently, I was escorted up the stairs while the pillars loomed above me. I suppose I took notice of things, like the vibrant flowers neatly planted or the way the landing below me was so shiny it may have been white marble. But it was all a blur. It was like when you watch a blank-and-white movie, but in the back of your mind realize it was full of color for real.

A brown-haired, middle-aged woman opened the grand silver-studded front door after the officer knocked, a bright smile laced with evident pity on her face.

"You must be TJ. Come in, come in." She ushered me inside, the policeman turning to walk back to his car as I did as told. I faintly smiled at her, my eyes tiredly glancing at my surroundings as she led me up the wide, ballroom stairs to my new bedroom. Mrs. Goodman allowed me to get settled in, although my only possession being my cell phone and wallet, which I happened to already have in my pocket before the fire.

The room was as large as my kitchen and living room combined. A neat, white, queen bed with expensive mahogany wood framing sat on the left wall, a matching end-table on each side that held two small, modern lamps. Opposite to the bed was a large walk-in closet filled with empty hangers. A wooden desk and office chair sat in the far right corner, next to a window overlooking the vast, meticulous garden and shrubbery. A large fountain, similar to the one in the front of the house, sat in the center. I had my own restroom, with beautiful tiles and an incredible double sink. It was my dream room - if only it wasn't because of this situation I had it all.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the loser that nobody wants. A shame my parents are so nice." A young, low voice pierced through the previously quiet bedroom. I rapidly spun around to face a very attractive boy, about my age, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. He had wavy brown hair and big, chocolate eyes that you could get lost in from a mile away. His skin tone was just slightly tinted darker than Mrs. Goodman, although not nearly drastic enough to be easily noticed. His one eyebrow was cocked almost amusingly, but his expression and body language screamed pure annoyance.

The words stabbed me like a dull ache, my numbness wearing off just enough to feel it, but not nearly enough to be as painful as it should be.

"Yeah." My voice was caught in my throat, both from the empty space my thoughts usually resided in as well as being in the presence of a boy so handsome. He wore a black leather jacket, his name embroidered in silver on the back. A black T-shirt and blank jeans accompanied it, which was a surprising outfit for someone who had enough money to buy literally any clothes he wanted. I liked the look, it just seemed too... Casual, in comparison.

"Just make sure you stay out of my way, okay kid? I don't need you poking around, not knowing your place." I nodded, the numbness of my wrecked emotions overtaking me once again. "Anyway, I'm supposed to let you know you need to come down for dinner in about..." He lifted his arm, jolting his sleeve to reveal a silver Apple Watch, the translucent black significantly darkening the subtle, rainbow-colored band. He glanced at it before looking back at me, the obvious annoyance now spreading to his facial features. "Ten minutes. Got that?" I nodded again, to which he rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the hallway. 

I sighed. I had a feeling this would be a strange evening.

~

"Do you even speak?" I whipped my head up, from my stare at the food on my plate, to meet the chocolate swirls of the boy sitting next to me.

"Cyrus, that's not polite." Mrs. Goodman gave her son a hard glare before flashing me an apologetic smile. Instead of responding, I ignored his question and asked one of my own. A question that had been bothering me since my arrival.

"Did you adopt me?" I suddenly got the attention of the two adults sitting cross from me, and I could feel the boy, Cyrus, staring at me from the side as well. It made sense, considering this was the first I'd spoken all through dinner.

"Oh." Mr. Goodman spoke, placing his fork down carefully on his plate. "No, we didn't. We paid to be your official guardians."

"Why?"

"Well, we knew your parents very well. They were more like friends to us, and we knew you didn't have any other family, so we decided you could live with us." I gave a curt, understanding nod before refocusing my gaze on my tasteful food. The three made awkward conversation between themselves, which lulled often into just awkward silence before starting up again. It was agonizing, but I had nothing to contribute to make it more bearable.

I felt like I had nothing to contribute to anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to properly envision the Goodman's house and property size and accessories, watch the official music video for Taylor Swift's Blank Space, because in this they're THAT rich.
> 
> Also, both boys are sixteen but sophomores.


	2. Chapter 2

• Cyrus' POV •

I was surprised TJ had been holding himself so well emotionally. He'd been very quiet though, not that I was complaining. Finally someone in this house who isn't constantly interrogating me about every little thing I do and what it represents in regards to my mental health, I kept thinking. I dreaded having to explain to anyone who he is once Monday came. I was hoping he just acts like he doesn't know me.

"Cy, dear?" I groaned, stuffing my face in my pillow in attempt to go back to sleep. "Cy."

"Hm?"

"Come on, wake up. I need you to take TJ shopping. School is tomorrow and he only has what he's been wearing for three days now." I lift my head slightly, staring tiredly at my pillow.

"And I have to be the one to do it because...?"

"Because your dad and I both have multiple scheduled sessions today. And you need to show more hospitality to TJ; he's going to be here for a few years so get used to him." I grumble, turning over and stretching out, my step-mom's half-bored, half-annoyed stance visible in my line of sight as I did so.

"Fine, whatever. I'll just take him to the mall or something."

~

I knocked on the bedroom door TJ was occupying, not bothering to care whether I was being too loud or not for nine in the morning.

"TJ?" I heard him mumble inaudibly, soon followed by his feet padding across the floor.

"Yeah?" My breath hitched as he opened the door. His hair was flopped across his eyes, and the windows in the hall cast him an unfairly beautiful, warm glow across his face. I put on my mask of irritation, making it evident to him that I didn't want to do what I was about to say.

"We're going shopping today, seeing you don't want to look like a slob wearing those dirty rags every day at school until you outgrow them."

"Now?" I nod sharply, already stepping back from the doorway.

"Yeah, breakfast is downstairs and then we'll go." He nodded, quickly running to grab his phone and wallet off of his desk before joining me in the hall. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just finishing washing my hands when you knocked."

"Unfortunate." I hated how easy the harsh words spilled out of my mouth all the time, but without my sharp tongue I felt so vulnerable and unprotected.

Once we got downstairs, I led him to the kitchen where our chief cooked us a hearty breakfast. I sat around the corner of the table from him, desperately trying not to notice how he absently picked at his food. I didn't bother making conversation, since I wasn't much for those pleasantries after all. Strangely, however, I felt a nagging, desperate thought begging me to say something to the boy.

~

I impatiently beckoned the blonde to exit the vehicle, once we arrived at the large mall, as I informed our chauffeur I'd call when we were ready to be picked up.

"Come on, I'd really rather not waste my whole day watching you spend my money on clothes that probably cost more than you've ever had saved in your life." I grumbled, storming forward into one of the main entrances without bothering to see if TJ was following me or not.

"Sorry." It was a whisper, barely audible, but it made me stop in my tracks in surprise. Not expecting my sudden lack of motion, he bumped into me before shooting me a confused expression as I stared at him with my eyebrows raised. I cleared my throat after a moment, and looked ahead as I started walking again.

"Um, I was thinking we could start off with underwear and pajamas and work our way up." A faint smile tugged at my mouth as I saw him looking around in awe of the high-end metro-styled mall while riding up the escalator, but I quickly pushed it down.

After about an hour, we moved to the casual clothing section. He immediately gravitated toward the hoodies and sweatpants, piling up T-shirts and jeans as well. We stopped for a quick lunch, a small pizza place inside the mall, before heading to more formal attire.

"Hi, what can I get for you two?" The pizza cashier smiled politely, and I turned to TJ.

"What do you want?"

"Depends. What are you getting?" His voice was loud and clear as he spoke an entire normal sentence for the first time. I must've been looking at him for a little while, in shock of both the fact he speaks and how soothing his voice was when actually used, because he raised an eyebrow at me. "Cyrus?" His voice seemed even more beautiful when he said my name, if that was possible.

"Oh, uh, cheese." He hesitated, one eyebrow still cocked almost amusingly now, before turning to the cashier.

"Two cheese slices, please." I stayed silent as we got our pizza and took a seat in a booth. The overwhelming urge to talk to him came to me again, and this time I allowed myself to give in.

"Do you like the clothes you picked so far?" He looked up from his slice, eyes wide.

"Ye-yeah, thank you. I'm sorry I can't pay for it on my own. I'll, um, try to find a job on the weekends once I start the new school to pay you back."

"Please, I have enough saved that you wouldn't have to work your entire life." I took a bite of pizza, an unusual sense of guilt washing over me. "But, uh, thank you. For offering." He faintly smiled at me, sending a peaceful, warm feeling settle in my chest.

~

"No, no, no! Are you blind? You can't wear that to a nice dinner!" He sighed, turning back into the changing room to try another suit on. He just couldn't seem to grasp the importance of compatible color schemes. "Wait, show me what you're trying on before wearing it." I take a step inside his room, holding the door open as he took down a dark gold suit and a yellow skinny tie to show me. I shake my head, the door shutting behind me as I stepped forward to grab another suit hanging: it was black, and the black bow tie gave it a tuxedo look. "Try that on." I exited the room to let him change, settling back into my chair directly in front of it.

"Is this better?" I looked up from my iPhone, my eyes widening and cheeks heating for a brief second at how handsome and, frankly, hot he looked before I remembered who I was.

"Eh, it'll do I suppose. You'll need more than one suit, though." He grabbed the suits in the changing room before coming to put them back and search for more. Before he completely passed my chair I was in, he turned to look at me.

"Um, I know you don't like my lack of style, considering I've never actually had to wear this stuff that often before. Would you help me, please? So I don't have to keep annoying you with it." I looked up at him, half expecting to see a fearful or irritated expression. Instead, he seemed sincere and almost like he wanted my help, but not because my rude attitude was getting under his skin. More like he trusted me to make the right suit selections. I nodded, standing up and slightly smiling at him as I did so.

"I'd be happy to." I said before thinking, and I'm sure that was the first I ever said that sentence without it being drowned in sarcasm.

~

"Cyrus, is that you?" I shut the door behind TJ, careful not to crush any of the dozens of bags I was holding. My step-mom called from nearby, seemingly our one living room.

"Yup!" I yelled back, nodding for TJ to follow me upstairs.

Once we got upstairs, I practically threw his and my bags onto his bed, sighing and flopping into the desk chair dramatically after doing so. He chuckled softly, a wonderful sound I knew I wouldn't soon forget.

"You okay there?" I lifted my head up slightly to see him smiling at me. Actually smiling, like a full grin. I almost slid off the side of the chair because of it.

"No! Those bags were heavy," I whined. He breathed a subtle laugh, placing his own set of bags down before plopping on the carpeted floor. "And I have to go tell Mia to wash your clothes quickly so you can take a shower and change into actual, clean clothing." Mia was our laundry maid; her job was simply to wash our clothes, towels, sheets, and so forth. I now was grinning myself, briefly forgetting the fact that I don't do that. It felt strange, but a good strange. I almost entertained the thought that I didn't want to force myself not to smile all the time. Almost.

"Hey, they weren't all mine." I rolled my eyes playfully, thinking how much I like when TJ talked now, seemingly less lost in his own thoughts. "That would be nice, thank you." Reluctantly, I got up and shot him one last smiling glance before heading down the halls with my carefully crafted straight face.

~

I woke up tossing and turning from a muffled noise in the other room, immediately grabbing my watch to see that it was 3:35 in morning. I groaned, staring up at my ceiling for a moment before getting up off my bed quietly. The noise got louder as I entered the hallway, and I realized the direction it was coming from. I turned down the right of my bedroom, my bare feet padding soundlessly until I reached a door. TJ Kippen's door, to be exact. Low light escaped under the door and flooded my feet, the muffled sound much clearer and discernible. My eyes widened as I realized, and I cautiously opened the door and peeked in.

The blonde boy was sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head in between as he sobbed quietly. Without thinking, I invited myself in, closing the door behind me as I made my way over to the bed. I was careful not to startle him as I sat next to him, my arms instinctively wrapping around him and pulling him closer.

"Hey, shh. It's okay." As the crying slowed, he looked up at me with fear. I'd being lying if I said my heart rate didn't increase drastically at how close our faces were.

"I-I'm sorry, I did-didn't realize I was being that loud." My expression softened as I tried my best to seem comforting and approachable. I honestly was surprised how long it took for him to break.

"No, no, don't apologize." My voice was quieter and more delicate than I'd ever heard it before, and I wasn't even sure I knew how it got that way. "And you weren't being loud, I just have really good hearing." 

"I can't believe..." He looked down and I noticed his eyes fill with tears again. "I can't believe they're gone." He stared sobbing again, and I rested my chin on the top of head, squeezing him tighter in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." And for the first time that I said something so caring, I meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

• TJ's POV •

I squinted as the morning Sun beamed across my face, effectively waking me up. I buried my head in my pillow before snapping my eyes open as I became aware of the warmth and weight behind me. A pair of arms were wrapped semi-tightly around my own, a head snuggled in my shoulder. I panicked for half a second before remembering the night before. I honestly thought it might have been a dream.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" His low, rough voice rippled through the silent air, sending a shiver down my spine as his breath hit my skin. I reach out to twist his one wrist that's around me gently, reading his watch's time.

"Seven twelve A.M." I released my hand from his wrist as he stretched his arms out. "Cyrus?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you're still here?" He shuffled slightly, further nuzzling his head into my neck as butterflies overtook me once again.

"I promised, didn't I?" My heart melted at that, tear-clouded memories of the boy holding me, telling me it was okay because he wasn't going to leave me the night before flooding back into my mind.

"Thank you." He cleared his throat after a moment, sitting up slightly and letting go of me.

"Come on, it's time to get ready for school." I nodded, rolling on my back and sighing softly. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and yawned. He began to unpeel himself from under my blankets when a light knock on my door startled me. It opened a crack, with Cyrus' step-mom poking her head in. Her mouth was open as though about to speak, but she immediately snapped it shut with sky-high eyebrows.

"Good morning, Mrs. Goodman." She blinked a few times before standing up straight and opening the door wider.

"G-good morning, TJ. I was just coming to make sure you were waking up for school." She cleared her throat and looked behind me at Cyrus. "Mind telling what you're doing in here, Cy?"

"Uh..." I looked over my shoulder, the boy asking me a silent question of whether it was alright to tell her, and I nodded before looking back. "I woke up last night to TJ crying, so I came over to comfort him. He was talking about his family being gone, so I told him that I wouldn't leave." I bowed my head as tears pricked my eyes, and I quickly reached a hand up to wipe them away.

"Oh." There was silence for a few seconds, Mrs. Goodman obviously processing the information. It struck me that Cyrus never showed compassion or care, and I'm not even sure how I had forgotten. She probably would be shocked that he did exactly that. "That was... Very decent of you, Cyrus. I'm proud of you." I slowly looked up to see her smiling, almost unsure and not quite believing - yet still happy. "Now, get ready for school, boys! You don't want to be late on your first day, TJ."

After she left the room, Cyrus took it upon himself to go rummaging through my newly-organized walk-in closet. I followed him in after a moment as he searched for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your uniform!" My eyes widened and I grabbed him by the shoulders, effectively stopping his search and making him look at me.

"Uniform?"

"Yeah... You were told the new school you're going to is a private school, right?" I shook my head no rapidly. "Oh. Well, it's not much different for this one, you just have to wear a uniform and act rich. After that it doesn't really change. Oh! There it is!" He rushed to grab an outfit hanging on the door behind me as I smiled fondly. "Come on, get dressed. I'll be in my room."

I got ready with relative ease, until I came across the tie that wouldn't tie.

"Cyrus!" After a minute, I heard him open my bedroom door and come in. He spotted me standing defeated in my closet, and he walked in and up in front of me.

"What happened?" I looked up apologetically, releasing my hands dramatically from my matching skinny tie. "What? You tied a bunch of them yesterday at the mall."

"No... I kinda grabbed the example ties that were pre-knotted." He sighed before stepping closer, taking my tie in his own hands. As he tied it, I tried hard not to look at him, but being so close made it difficult. "Thank you, by the way."

"It's just a tie, it's fine." I turned my head slightly to see him looking focused on adjusting the knot.

"I'm not talking about the tie." He looked up at me, matching my gaze for a moment before responding.

"Oh. Of course. I'm..." He gulped, seemingly struggling as whether or not to say anything. "I'm not as much of a jerk as I lead everyone to believe." I gave him a soft smile.

"I know. I'm not as quiet and reserved, either." He grinned, and I quickly mirrored it.

"I know. I guess we're both really good actors, huh?"

"I guess so." We stared for a moment, before I realized why he was there. I looked down briefly, then back to meet his gaze. "Probably should finish my tie before we're late." He chuckled lightly, refocusing his eyes to the tie. I watched him, the way his brown hair shined in the light, the subtle freckles dotting the bridge of his nose.

"There you go." He patted my chest slightly before looking up at me. "I think our cook is making French toast as part of our breakfast today!" I gave him an adoring smile before we made our way downstairs.

~

"Wow. I thought you said this was like public schools, Cyrus!" In front of us stood a large, metal and white, modern school in which uniformed kids streamed in and out.

"It's not?" I flashed him a look before admiring the school again.

"Yeah, it is." I stated sarcastically, a growing smile on my face. "No! It's so clean too. I think I'm gonna like this." I turned to him as he smiled, but as soon as we walked through the school's doorways he face hardened. He looked the same as he did when I first met him.

"Let's get you checked in." He led me to the principles office, and I took in my surroundings as we walked. When we got there, he knocked on the door that said 'Principle Metcalf', and the principle called us in.

"Hello, boys. You must be TJ." He reached a hand out to shake, once we took a seat at the desk. I shook it absently, looking around at the oddly decorated room. "The papers and such have already been filled out, so I'll just give you this schedule. Your locker number is on there as well. I hope you have a great rest of your day!" We stood up, and I gave him a polite smile.

"Thank you, sir." It turned out I was placed in the locker directly next to Cyrus', and most of my classes we shared as well.

As the English teacher introduced me in my first class, I was surprised how many of the students welcomed me. I was attempting to sit with Cyrus, who was all the way in the back, when a black-pixie-haired girl reached her hand out in front of me.

"Here, you can sit with me. I'm Andi, by the way."

"Oh, um..." I flashed the brown-haired boy an unsure look, but unfortunately he nodded. "Sure, thanks. I'm TJ." As I organized my desk, she leaned towards me as we all waited for the teacher to start class.

"You don't want to sit with the boy back there, he's a jerk. One time he got a girl expelled from the school for asking him on a date after he already said no, and got another kid suspended for sitting next to him at lunch." I fidgeted uncomfortably as she spoke, wanting to set her straight. But I had a feeling Cyrus wouldn't want me to ruin his reputation like that. I tried to feign interest, but the last sentence didn't need it.

"He sits alone? Doesn't he have friends here?" Andi laughed.

"Gosh, no. Everyone's too afraid of him, and if they aren't, he takes it upon himself to make them leave him alone." I looked back at the boy, only to be met with his chocolate eyes already watching me. The girl next to me started rambling on about something to do with Cyrus' rudeness, but I couldn't make my gaze leave the boy's. It was broken only when the teacher told everyone to quiet down and she actually began teaching.

~

"Hey, TJ! Come sit with me and my friends!" Andi yelled while she was beckoning me over to her lunch table. A curly-haired girl sat across from her, a light-brown-haired boy with his arm draped over her shoulders. Next to Andi was a boy with a permanent, dimpled smile on his face. I looked around, not seeing Cyrus anywhere. I sat down next to the curly-haired girl, keeping a respectful distance from the group.

"Oh, so you're the new kid who almost sat next to Cyrus Goodman. Let me tell you, if you did that, this'd probably be your first and last day." The group shared a laugh at the dimpled boy's words, but I tried to push down the sudden defensiveness I felt.

"He can't be that bad." I stated, and they laughed again.

"Yeah, you obviously haven't met him yet. Trust us, he's worse." I clenched my jaw and swallowed, my gaze locked on the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the said boy sit at an empty table, already digging into his food.

"Tell me about it. I wish he'd go to another school so I didn't have to see that stupid bully's face all the time." I stood up abruptly, immediately catching the group's attention.

"I can't listen to this anymore." I honestly didn't know exactly why I was feeling so protective over the boy. Maybe it was because he comforted me and stayed with me. Or maybe because he told and proved that he only pretended to be a jerk, but that really wasn't his heart. I grabbed my tray and took one last glance at their shocked expressions before shaking my head and walking toward Cyrus' table. I could feel their eyes on me when I did so. As I got closer, Cyrus noticed me and looked up from his phone.

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft and concerned, my previous annoyance dissipating instantly. Butterflies filled my stomach on how fast he picked up on my mood.

"Nothing, now." I placed my tray across from him and sat down. "Those kids were irritating me, saying stuff about you. I know I probably shouldn't sit with you because you don't want people to think you're nice, and I'm sorry, I just didn't-"

"Hey, hey, hey." He interrupted, briefly patting my hand that was laying motionless on the table. "It's okay, you can sit with me. And don't pay them any mind, I try not to listen to what they say about me."

"Okay."

"And Teej?" My heart pounded at the nickname, and I felt the blush dusting my cheeks. "Thank you." He gave a soft smile in which I immediately returned.


	4. Chapter 4

• Cyrus' POV •

"Come in!" I looked up from my homework for the day as someone knocked on my bedroom door. My dad stepped in and stood near the door, his stance obviously implying this interaction would be brief. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"How was school today, son?" My cheeks warmed at the memory of TJ and I sitting together at lunch because his new friends were making rude remarks about me, a faint smile threatening to make it's way onto my mouth. "Did TJ settle in well?"

"It was alright. TJ seemed to integrate well; a lot of kids were talking with him."

"Great, great. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could help him with the... Proprieties, as we're having company over tonight."

"We are?" He nodded, and I neatly piled my finished homework up on my desk before standing up. "Alright, I'll go tell him, just as soon as I get dressed."

"Good." He left and I dressed into my formal suit for the evening. Once I exited my room, I reached TJ's door and knocked lightly.

"Who's there?" Was the blonde's muffled response through the door.

"Albert Einstein." I stated sarcastically, except for once I didn't say it in a malicious or rude way. I said it almost... Playful and jokingly. I heard a thump, followed by several footsteps before the door opened to reveal TJ wearing a T-shirt and bi-colored, knee-length shorts. He grinned at me as he opened the door wider, allowing me to step inside. I shut it behind me and he raised his eyebrows. "Time for your lessons!"

"Lessons?" He questioned, voice laced with confusion and nervousness.

"Yup. We're having company over tonight, and you're... Not exactly familiar with the way things are done." He laughed, and my heart fluttered in response as I sat on his bed.

"True. What do I do, then?"

"Good question."

~

"What the- What are you even doing right now?" I stared at him, half in horror half adoration, as he hopelessly tried to fix his standing posture.

"I'm trying to do what you said! You could help you know." He mumbled the last sentence, but I knew he wasn't being a jerk by the goofy grin on his face. I decided to amuse him by doing just that. I stood up from the bed, walking up to his side. His eyebrows shot up, his surprise evident.

"Fine, I will." I placed one hand on his upper back, the other on his stomach. I swallowed thickly, hoping to soothe the electricity pulsing through my body, before looking up at the side of his face. This close up, I could see the subtle freckles dotting his nose and pink cheeks. His sharp jawline gave him a handsome look that conflicted with his soft, cute eyes. "Try to stand properly." He turned to look at me, our faces so close, a faint smile lighting up his face. He stiffened his stance, straightening his back as instructed, his eyes never leaving mine. I adjusted him slightly before moving my hand on his stomach up to his chin, lifting it up slightly before dropping both hands completely.

"There you go. Now for your clothes." I spun around and started digging in his closet, searching for something presentable for his first dinner with company here.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" He whined, and I shot him a fond grin before finally finding a good outfit. I showed off my selection to him before he rolled his eyes playfully and went into his bathroom to change.

When he came out, my breathing hitched momentarily as I processed how handsome he looked in the navy jacket and pants, blue shirt, and three different shades of blue patterned on the tie. In a effort to take the awkward attention away from my silence, I grabbed a grid-designed sports jacket from his closet and replaced my own jacket with it. I had hidden my fedora hat in here years back, when my parents were trying to sell it. I placed it on my head and mockingly strolled out of his closet.

"My," I started in a annoying, pompous-sounding British accent. "Don't you look spiffy!" He visibly bit his lip to try to hold back the smile forming, any previous tension seeping out of the room.

"What?" He responded, a matching mock-British accent lined in his words. "These old rags? Please, you should see my expensive attire." Both of us cracked up laughing, with TJ leaning on his bedpost and me almost falling to the floor. Just as the laughter died down enough for us to breath a little, a door shut downstairs and then a voice called up to us.

"Boys! Come greet our guests!" We looked at each other with wide eyes before quickly rushing out the door and downstairs, although not before I quickly put my real suit jacket back on and threw the fedora onto TJ's bed.

I stood in front of the blonde, reaching out to shake hands with each guest. It was two sets of couples, both wealthy neighbors of ours. Not that we actually have many neighbors here. The one couple was my parents' age, the other more in their sixties or seventies.

"Cyrus! My, you've grown. It's nice to see you again." I smiled at the lady, in which her eyes widened considerably in shock. I'd only known TJ for a few days, yet I could already feel my old, jerky self slipping away because of him. And it scared me how easily my walls came down with him without even a word spoken, but at the same time I felt more alive than ever.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you, as well." I greeted the rest of them, each of their reactions expressing similar surprise at my warmness. The group was immediately pleased by TJ's politeness and charm. I watched fondly from the side as he introduced himself, kissing the ladies' hands and shaking the gentlemen's with a strong grip.

~

"So TJ, how did you come to live here?" The one lady asked kindly during dessert, unaware of TJ's emotional attachment to the topic. I locked eyes briefly with the boy sitting next to me, uncertainty probably evident on my face, and he swallowed thickly before looking at her to answer. I watched him intently.

"The Goodmans were my parents' psychiatrists, and they fought to let me live here after..." He swallowed again as his voice faltered, and I noticed his eyes cloud in subtle tears. I placed a gentle hand on his knee reassuringly, hoping I could comfort him for even just a second longer. He quickly laid his hand over top of mine, and he shot me an appreciative glance before focusing on the bread basket in the center of the large table. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach at our hands while my heart ached at his obvious grief. "After the fire."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have- I didn't know."

"It's o-okay, it's not your fault." He squeezed my hand before letting it go, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I-I have to go. Nice meeting you all." With that whisper, he scrambled out of his seat and flew up the stairs. Without a second thought, I stood up and spoke as I walked backward toward the staircase.

"I'm going to go make sure he's alright. Goodnight." I ran up the stairs and down the hallway, knocking on his door breathlessly. When he didn't respond, I opened it myself and walked inside cautiously. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, crying with his face in his hands and knees pulled up to his chest. I sat next to him, putting my arms around him and leaning my head on his shoulder as he cried. I didn't know what to say, but I hoped just being there would help.

"I-I'm sorry, Cy." He finally choked out after a few minutes. My heart pounded at the nickname, but I ignored it as I focused on the boy next to me.

"Hey, don't apologize." There was that soft, low voice of mine again. "You didn't do anything wrong, Teej." He looked up at me, his tear-stained cheeks acting like a knife to my heart.

"B-but your company-" He whimpered, insistent. I unwrapped an arm and boldly placed a finger over his mouth in the universal 'be quiet' sign.

"Shh, it's okay. They're fine." He hesitantly nodded, his sobs slowly decreasing. Once he only had a few loose tears left, I helped him stand up. He reached his hand to his forehead in discomfort, likely a headache from the heavy crying.

"I-I'm going to go take a quick shower - to clear my head." I smiled faintly at him.

"Okay, I'll be here." He nodded before grabbing some casual clothes and heading into his bathroom. 

I sat on his bed for a minute before I noticed some papers on his desk. I walked over, picking them up as I gasped in awe at what was on them. They were perfect, realistic drawings and could have easily been mistaken for photographs if not for the pencil's indents. One was a mountain landscape, with a full moon shimmering on the lake below in the way that is so majestic the scene can never be captured right to do it justice. But he managed to capture it with flying colors. The next was of what I assumed his parents and sister along with himself, positioned in a way almost as though he remade an actual photo of them together. The last was the one that really struck me. The details were perfected impossibly, the precise shading and wisps of his pencil creating the image that was so realistic. It was a drawing of me. And it was so flawless it was like looking in a mirror.

I heard the shower turn off as I admired the piece, only turning when he opened the door. I looked at him in wonder, my jaw practically on the floor. He just stood in the doorway, hair wet and flopped over his forehead, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Did you draw these?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. My brain just couldn't seem to connect properly. "I just noticed them sitting on your desk and was curious."

"Yeah," He whispered before he cleared his throat, walking up to me and forcing the drawings out of my grip. "I- Sorry, I shouldn't have left those out."

"No! I'm glad I saw them, they're incredible." He looked slight taken back by my words, like he expected anyone who saw the drawings to view them as trash. "Words cannot even describe your talent. I've never seen something so amazing and faultless in my life." He swallowed, blushing, before flickering his gaze down to the papers he was holding. "I'm serious, TJ."

"I know you are. I- Thank you; you honestly have no idea how much that means to me." We went and sat on his bed in silence for a moment before I spoke up again.

"Why me?" He shot his head up to meet my questioning and hopeful eyes.

"What?"

"Of all of the people you could have drawn, why me?" He looked down again, his usually pale cheeks dusted with pink.

"You have a pretty face." He whispered, swallowing nervously again. "It's easier to draw flawlessly if the subject is flawless too." My heart rate increased dramatically as the words processed in my head.

"So are you." I finally got out, after what seemed like forever. He looked up and hesitantly smiled at me, and I returned with a grin. Clearing my throat, I reminded myself that he wasn't like me before returning my voice to an almost-normal level. "Can I keep it?"

"Yeah, sure." I glanced reflexively at my watch, noticing that the minutes since dinner were in fact hours.

"Oh, it got late. We should get to bed." I stood up, already making my way to the doorway before turning around to face him. "Goodnight, Teej. And thank you." I waved the drawing of myself, and he beamed.

"Goodnight, Cy. Thank you." I gave one last smile before entering the hallway, closing his bedroom door only to be facing my father coming towards me.

"Is TJ alright?" I nodded, hiding the drawing behind my back.

"Yeah, he's doing better. Sorry about that."

"No, son, it's not your fault. TJ's going through a hard time right now. You know, after you both left, we were all talking about how much you've changed since he came here. And for the better. I'm glad you're there for him, he needs a friend to care." I smiled genuinely.

"I do care, Dad. I don't know how he did it, but I can see the changes in myself too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cyrus." I hugged him, in which he returned after getting over the immediate shock. Once I was in my room, I shut the door and walked up to my walk-in closet's door, opening it and hanging the blonde's drawing on the inside next to a few small things from over the years I wanted to remember. Being friends with TJ didn't scare me as much anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

• TJ's POV •

I should have been alarmed about Cyrus finding my drawings, particularly the one of him. And I guess I was at first. But it was okay. Despite what I originally feared, Cyrus didn't judge me for any of them or get awkward at the fact that I drew his face. He actually almost seemed to like it. I wasn't used to people, aside from my family, being so accepting of me. Even in just a small way as saying they like my artwork. It meant a lot to me, and that was what alarmed and scared me the most. I was comfortable around him.

Cyrus was the exact opposite of what kind of kids my parents approved of me being friends with. He was a bully, an absolute jerk, a troublemaker, and the list could go on. But not to me, not anymore. He was someone completely different from what he let people believe. He was a cloud that hid his sunshine from the world. And he let me see that. At least, part of it. I didn't know why.

As we walked through the school doors once again to start the day, I looked over to that same brown-haired boy and could almost see his sunlight dimming. My heart ached at the realization that he didn't feel like he could be himself, be free. We locked eyes briefly as we stood side-by-side at our lockers, and I shot him a small smile. To my surprise, he returned it subtly before walking away to his class.

Ignoring my fluttering heart, I grabbed my own books and sprinted to my first lesson.

~

"Hey, you! Kippen!" I halted mid-step, spinning around to face Andi Mack and her friend Buffy walking towards me. I'd hoped I had seen the last of them after my outburst.

"Hi." My voice was low and hesitant, as I knew this couldn't end well.

"You're still here?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. At this point, the girls were standing directly in front of me with crossed arms.

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?"

"After that stunt you pulled the other day, sitting with Cyrus Goodman at lunch, we just figured you'd be dead meat by now." I felt my jaw clench and that weird defensiveness was pooling in my stomach again.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't like hearing what you said about him." Andi's eyes widened at my abrupt aggressiveness, but apparently Buffy was either too ignorant or simply oblivious to it as she stepped in front of her friend.

"Why? You don't belong here. Why would you get so worked up about something that you don't know and isn't your problem?"

"Maybe I know more than you think."

"Like what?"

"Like none of your business."

"Alright, fine. You think you know something? Well, I know something too. Cyrus Goodman is an egotistical, stuck-up, selfish jerk who has absolutely no heart. And if you want to live peacefully for the rest of high school, I suggest you believe that. If not from me, than ask anyone here. It isn't exactly a secret!" At this point, Buffy's voice had risen high enough for onlookers to stare. I nervously looked around at the curious eyes, hoping not to find she attracted too much attention, but one set of chocolate-brown eyes deeper than any other in the hallway broke my heart.

Cyrus stood, his focus shifting back and forth between the three of us, before swallowing thickly. I watched in anger as he whipped around and dove into the closest boy's restroom before I glared intensely at Buffy. She had seen the boy, and looked almost startled.

"No. He's not." She snapped to look at me just as I swiftly brushed past her, knocking roughly into her shoulder. I heard a thump and the rustling of papers almost immediately after, but I stormed through the hallway without so much as a glance back to insure she wasn't hurt.

When I opened the bathroom door, I found it empty besides the brown-haired boy sitting in the back corner. He was wrapped in a ball, with his legs up to his chest, and his arms tightly holding them in place. His head was rested against the wall, and our gazes immediately met.

"Hey." I spoke softly, kneeling down once I got to him. I sat beside the boy, mirroring his position, and our eyes never left each other's.

"Hi." His voice was barely audible, and my heart ached a little more.

"Are you okay?" He shrugged, to which I responded by placing a solacing hand on his knee. "You can talk to me, if you want. Or we can sit here." He gave a half-hearted smirk.

"So if I talk to you, I have to stand up?" I breathed a laugh, flicking my eyes momentarily to the floor. "I know, Teej. Thank you. It's just-" He sighed, and did what I never expected from him. He uncoiled his one arm, delicately taking the hand I had on his knee, and interlocked our fingers. My heart swelled, although I assumed to him it was merely a thing to give himself comfort to speak. "I guess I've never really realized how much people hate me here. I guess I've been too busy distancing myself and being a jerk to notice."

"Hey, not everyone here hates you. I don't hate you." He moved his eyes from our hands to the floor.

"You should."

"I know I should hate you. I'm told that every day of my life. But here’s the thing: I don’t really care.” I gave a soft smile, in which he looked up at me through his long, dark lashes as I spoke. He returned it, subconsciously tightening our hands as we stared at one another.

"Thank you. You're-" He swallowed again, hesitating, before continuing. "You're the only person that's ever actually cared that much. Even my own parents are constantly fed up with me, only seeing the bad, no matter how much they love me." There was silence for a moment, before he turned his head to look forward, leaning it back against the wall once again. I leaned back as well, resting my head on the wall and closing my eyes as I focused on how soothing and natural it felt to hold his hand. Until he started laughing lightly.

I looked at him, confusion surely written all across my face, and he grinned at me as he tried to stifle it.

"'Every day of my life'? Oh my gosh, are you always that dramatic? You do know I'm pretty much your only friend here you talk to, right? And you were warned of me, what, twice?" I tried to hide my own smirk at his lighthearted mocking about my choice of words. I was glad he was happy again, though.

"Oh, shut up. Like you aren't dramatic, mister 'you don't want to look like a slob on your first day at the private school'."

"Ouch, I'm wounded." He remarked sarcastically, a beaming smile overtaking his whole face now. I chuckled fondly, and I leaned against the wall again. We sat there in silence, hands still intertwined, until the bell rang to signal new classes.


	6. Part One

• Cyrus' POV •

"I can't believe it's spring break already!" I admitted to TJ as he watched me pack for our annual trip to the family estate, which was basically like a week-long family reunion. This time, though, I didn't find myself dreading it since the blonde would be there too.

"I know, time goes so fast." His words were light, but I sensed carefully hidden pain weaved through it. I spun around to face the boy in my purple beanbag seat, and knelt down to meet his eye level. I took one of his soft hands in mine.

"Hey," I whispered, his eyes big as he studied my face. "If this is going to be too hard for you, it can easily be arranged so you don't have to go." He laced our fingers together, and a small smirk grew. His look of amusement was betrayed by the tired and broken look in his eyes.

"Wow, is the Cyrus Goodman actually being considerate?" I laughed lightly.

"Very funny. But seriously, are you okay?" A soft smile adorned his lips as he took his free hand and interlocked it with mine, leaving both of our hands intertwined.

"Yeah," He breathed, searching my face again before smiling genuinely a little more. "I am."

"Okay, good. But promise me you won't hesitate to tell me if you change your mind."

"I promise, Cy. But I doubt I'll need to if you're going to be there to help me through it." He beamed at me, and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks before I realized exactly what this family reunion meant.

~

I bit my lip as TJ climbed out of our limousine -there was six of us, including the chauffeur and butler, after all-, contemplating whether or not I could physically make myself go through with this. I needed to be icy and detached in front of my family - if they saw me suddenly smiling and friendly, not only would my reputation be destroyed, but they'd soon figure out what exactly was making me happy.

And then they would tell TJ.

I shook my head to try to dissipate the ache in my heart at that thought, instead focusing on dragging myself out of the car and onto my grandparents' huge property.

"Oh my gosh, Cyrus, I thought your house was big!" I inhaled the warm, spring air deeply and closed my eyes, hating every cell in my body for doing what I was about to do. When I opened my eyes again, I could feel my face hosting that pompous, annoyed face I'd mastered so easily over the years. Except this time I had a feeling it would be a little harder. I rolled my eyes and gave him an incredulous look as I spotted a few of my uncles striding up to greet us.

"I'm sure all of them are compared to that dilapidated shack you used to live in." The bitterness tasted like acid in my mouth, my heart shattering as I looked at TJ's face. He looked shocked, angry, but mostly heartbroken. I adverted my eyes as I felt a pain, like a knife, in my chest. I had to keep myself from wincing as my uncles greeted me with the usual coldness designated to be used when speaking to me specifically.

"Hello, Cyrus." As my uncle spoke, I noticed TJ shake his head and walk away out of the corner of my eye. 

"Yes, yes. Now get out of my way, I need to unpack." I snapped, briskly stepping away and up the long path to the Goodman Estate.

"Cyrus!" I stopped, not bothering to turn around to meet my mother's disappointed face. "You-" I heard some whispering before she addressed me again, her voice lower and defeated. "You forgot your computer bag."

"Tell our butler to bring it up." I stalked down the familiar, well-groomed pathway and into my grandparents' mansion. Seemingly alone, I shut the large double-doors and leaned against them. I sank to the floor, folding my arms and laying my head on them. Why couldn't I just let them know I was actually happy for once? "Why do I have to make it so hard for me to be myself?"

"Because you're stubborn and afraid." I whipped my head up, completely unaware someone had been standing there before. TJ stood above me, his hand hovering near me and a pained smile on his face. "Come on. I think you owe me a tour." I pulled myself up while holding his hand, hesitating slightly before letting go.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you're my friend, and whatever happened out there isn't you." I swallowed thickly, guilt already pooling in my stomach.

"Maybe you don't know as well as you think!" I barked. His face faltered, the small smile vanishing completely and replaced by a look of pure emotional pain, like he was a puppy I just kicked. "Go find someone else to give you a stupid tour." My wobbly voice lowered half-way through the sentence, and I had to force myself to look away from the boy in front of me. From my best friend. Only friend, really. His gaze was strong, but the rest of him looked like he was shattered glass.

"Maybe I didn't want someone else." He spoke softly, almost a whisper, before backing up and walking away.

~

"Hello, young man. TJ, correct?" My one aunt greeted TJ across the massive dining room table as we ate dinner.

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled politely.

"I've heard a lot about you from Sharon. I hope you won't mind the rooming, since we're redecorating several of our bedrooms."

"Rooming?"

"Yes. I know Cyrus can be..." She flashed a quick glance at me as if trying to find the proper word. "Testing, but I'm sure you know that already. Hopefully he won't cause too much of a fuss for you." My fork clattered as I sat back in my seat, clearly irritated.

"You do know I'm sitting here, right? That I can hear you?" TJ, who was sitting next to me, looked at me with wide eyes. Most of the family was either completely ignoring the usual, practically traditional, argument or invested in the drama like they were watching an interesting reality TV show.

"Oh, yes, Cyrus. Of course I know that. I didn't mean any offense. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Aunt Ruthie." I threw my napkin on my plate and stood up abruptly, the guilt and anger at myself overwhelming me as I sprinted up the grand double-stairwell.

When I entered my, or rather TJ and I's, room I flopped on the bed dramatically. I was being ridiculous. Why was I so afraid of letting my family see who I really am? Why couldn't I be more like TJ? The thought of him sent another stab of guilt.


End file.
